


Married... to whom?

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu opens an Instagram account to share with the world one of the biggest decisions he has ever made: he's getting married.Javier Fernández takes to Instagram to proclaim his love and his upcoming wedding... to Marina, right?





	1. #AThousandTimesYes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! Another fic... with two in progress... ehem  
This one is a bit of an experiment. A Social Media AU in which most of the story will be told through Instagram posts and messages, Twitter and such. I've read a bunch of them fo other fandoms and I really, really like them. So I thought I could give them a go.  
For once, I won't put out a warning for mistakes because the auto correct thingy on phones is evil and hates everyone, or at least it really hates me. So any mistakes you see, please pretend it was the character's phone misbehaving.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru Hanyu is about to rock the world with some very important news. The world better get ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Yuzuru taps the screen of his cell a couple more times, looking over the picture and caption before hitting the 'post' button. Unlike what most believe, he's no stranger to social media. He's had a private Instagram account for a couple of years now, though he's never posted anything and has no followers. This time though, this account, is public. He has some pretty exciting news to share with the world and, what better way to get the word out there fast than social media? He contemplated Twitter, but ended up deciding on Instagram.

He looks at the screen again and thanks all deities he had blocked all notifications. His new account has been up for less than an hour, but he sees the follower count keeps on going up, up, up. It's almost at a million now. Wow, the power of Fanyus... He wonders how his fans will react to the news of his marriage, at age twenty-four, two years earlier than he said he would.

He brings his left hand up to face level, and stares intently at the new piece of jewelry around his ring finger. He's never been a fan of rings, opting for necklaces and bracelets instead. But his one is so beautiful, so meaningful, he can't help the silly giggle escaping his mouth or the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

He sets his phone down and heads to the bathroom. Despite how big today is, he still has a show to get ready for. He makes quick work of his shower, brushes his teeth and dries himself before heading back to the bedroom of the suite were he's staying. He'd much rather stay at home with his parents, but fans had apparently flooded the entire street were his house is and his team had decided it was not safe for him to go there. It's a bittersweet thing to think about mere hours after the one he's loved for quite some time now put a ring on his finger. Yuzuru doesn't care what others might think, he turns on his high-end bluetooth speaker and turns up the volume, Taylor's voice booming through them with some romantic lyrics Yuzu half makes up because he doesn't know all the words. When he's done getting dressed and has checked he has everything he needs, he goes to his phone, ready to play some games while he waits for his security detail to come pick him up. Curiosity gets the bet of him and he checks the post he made.

He smiles brightly when he sees his two idols have congratulated him and taps the little heart besides the comments. Other skaters have congratulated him too, and there's the occasional "What a pity, he's taken" and "Him being single was too good to be true" comment from fans. His phone pings with a new notification, 7 new messages from 'TCC Is The Best', the group chat he has with his rink mates.

And he has to agree. Javi is being awfully quiet, something the Japanese is not used to. Javi is usually the life of the party, all lively and smiley. But he had been a lot more withdrawn this year, keeping to himself and the Flamenco on Ice cast that had come with him; with some outings with the Shibs in between.

A knock on the door and Yuzuru shrugs, forgetting all about Javi's weird behavior and taking his bags.

It was going to be a fun show tonight, certainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Were the images too small to read the text in them? Please let me know about this things in the comments, which are as always more than welcomed!
> 
> Yuzu's caption says "Yes, of course #AThousandTimesYes" hence the title
> 
> And Jason's comment: "Congratulations!"


	2. #IHopeYouLikeIt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier Fernández blinks twice, still not believing what his eyes are telling him. Yuzuru opened an Instagram account to tell the world he's getting married?
> 
> Hmmm...
> 
> Javier just needs to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Second chapter is ready! I finished editing this yesterday, so it was just waiting to be posted. Hope you enjoy it!

Javier stared at Yuzuru's back as he made his way to the elevator, flanked by two security guards. He had wanted to approach him and ask him about the whole Instagram shennanigans, but he'd rather not have to deal with two poker-faced Japanese bodyguards

The trio stopped a few steps from the elevator, and a middle-aged lady approached Yuzuru. Javier recognized her, some official from JSF. She looked frantic, hands moving fast and speaking even faster. His former rink mate was looking at her intently, then he shrugged and continued walking. Javier gaped. He had never seen Yuzuru treat anyone from his federation - or anyone at all- that way. The Spaniard shivered when he saw the Japanese lady reach out to grab Yuzuru's arm, and even he could feel the glare. Javier decided it was better to find refuge and went in his room, shutting the door and reaching into his pocket to take his phone.

He had been wondering whether he should post anything about it or not, but if Yuzuru Hanyu, figure skating's very own rock-star could get away with it, so could he. He opened the app and selected the photo he wanted, wrote down a short caption and hit 'post'. He put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed all his things, ready to take the shuttle to the venue for tonight's show.

Upon arriving, his sister was waiting for him, looking agitated. He instantly worried, Laura was usually the epitome of calm and composed. He approached her, only for the woman to grab him by the elbow and almost drag him down an empty hallway. They stopped in a secluded corner and his sister pushed him against the wall.

"_¡Ay, Laura!_" he rubbed his elbow and looked at her. "_¿Qué te pasa?_"

"_¡No me puedo creer que lo hayas hecho y no me lo hayas dicho!_" she whispered-yelled at him, hands on her hips. Suddenly, she looked a bit too much like their mother when she was ready to scold either one of them within an inch of their lives. "_¡Soy tu hermana!_"

"_¿Quieres parar?_" Javi said. "_No te lo he dicho porque no he podido._"

"_Arrrgh!! ¡Eres imposible, hermanito!_" she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "_¡Enhorabuena!_"

Javier hugged her back, before they made their way back into the green room. Everyone was waiting for them, of course, ready with congratulations for him. But one look, and Javi shut them all up. It was time for the show. They warmed-up and went through the choreography one last time. Before heading for the ice, Javier checked his phone.

Yeah, he left the group. They were blowing up his phone, and he was sure he would have to face Evgenia after the show. For now he just wanted to concentrate. They could speculate all the wanted, Javier was sworn to secrecy.

Three hours later, everyone was congratulating each other for a great show. A lot of the skaters were also congratulating Yuzuru, Johnny immediately demanding to see the ring and Javier smiled. He too approached the Japanese, put a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled at him when turned.

"Congratulations, Yuzu"

"Thanks, Javi"

He nodded and left the younger to accept more congratulatory messages. Just as he had predicted, Evgenia was waiting for him when he left the men's changing room, wicked smirk on her face and she suddenly reminded Javi of those ladies in that afternoon gossip TV show his mother put on to take a nap. He shook his head and sighed. He was not getting away from this.

"Oh my God, Javi!" Evgenia was practically bouncing. "Congratulations! Wait, you proposed already, right? And she said yes, right? Because if she said no, I'll run to Spain right now and knock some sense into her!"

Javier chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I proposed and yes, it went great."

"Ahhh..." another voice joined in and both Javi and Evgenia turned to see none other than Johnny Weir making his way to them. "Two more off the market. The really cute one and the really hot one. What a pity"

Johnny smiled wickedly, waved and left. Both Javi and Evgenia blinked at his retreating form. Suddenly, Evgenia's phone beeped and she rapidly checked the notification.

"_Боже мой!_" Javi looked at her. Oh no, she was speaking Russian, it must be serious. "_Я не могу в это поверить!_"

"Eh, Zhenia..." Javi scratched his neck and physically backed up when the young woman looked up at him with frantic eyes. "My Russian's a bit rusty..."

"Oh. Oh!" Zhenia face-palmed. "So basically, the entire group chat was freaking out because, first Yuzu and now you and it's like, oh my God, what if you two choose the same date? Or like, really close dates but get married in different ends of the world and how do we get there and all that, you know?"

Javi didn't.

"And we were all waiting for you to answer your phone and confirm that you had indeed bought a ring and were proposing and all that and then you left the group and Jun caught up and all and then...THIS!"

Zhenia shoved the phone in his face and he pulled back a little to actually be able to see the screen.

"YOU SEE THIS?!!" the Russian teenager was almost hysterical. "YUZURU LEFT THE CHAT TOO!"

Javi looked at the screen again and shook his head fondly. Typical Yuzu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know in the comments, they're kinda my food right now (kidding!)
> 
> Javi's caption: "I didn't think it would be this difficult #ihopeyoulikeit"
> 
> Javi and Laura's conversation:  
"Ouch, Laura" "What has gotten into you?"  
"I can't believe you did it and didn't tell me" "I'm your sister!"  
"Will you stop?" "I didn't tell you because I didn't have the chance to"  
"ARRRGGH!! You're impossible, little brother!" "Congratulations"
> 
> Zhenia's Russian (BTW, I took it from Google translate so I don't really know if it's accurate or not. If anyone who speaks Russian wants to check it for me, I'd be more than grateful):  
"Oh my God!" "I cannot believe this!"


	3. #Planning #Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason cannot believe his eyes. He stares at the screen. There's no way what he is thinking is true, right?
> 
> Is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello!! New chapter, yay!! This one is a tiny bit longer. As always, English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason cannot believe his eyes. He stares at the screen, tears beginning to form in his eyes from not blinking. There is no way the connection his brain is making is true, is there? It is just a coincidence. Both of them are getting married and planning their weddings... at the exact same time.

Right...

He looks at Yuzuru's post one more time before tapping the magnifying glass and entering Javi's Instagram. He taps on his last post and stares at it for a long minute. The feeling settling in his stomach is ugly and he doesn't like it, but can't help it. It's so painfully obvious to him right now.

He closes the app and opens his messages, searching for Yuzuru's contact, ready to get some answers.

Yuzuru looks at the photo on his phone again. He truly, really loves that hakama, though his mother thinks he should go for the traditional black one and be done with it. His sister, on the other hand, thinks he should go for Western clothing. He's still musing on what everybody around him says about his wedding when his phone beeps, a new notification popping. A new message from Jason. Huh. He must've known how late it is in Japan, why is he writing? He unlocks the phone and checks. What he sees, makes him pale.

Yuzuru is tearing up when he closes the app, just in time to here the door shutting softly. He doesn't need to look up, it's just Javi sneaking in his room now that his security detail have complete their check. He feels fingers softly running through his hair and closes his eyes, a single tear falling. Javi turns when he spots the wetness that fell on his phone screen.

"Yuzu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I was just talking to Jason"

Javier looks at him, waiting patiently for Yuzuru to find his words. He tells Javi everything that he already knows, about the weight he feels in his chest sometimes, knowing what will happen to him once he comes out as gay, once they get married; he tells him how good it feels, to let other people know how much they love each other, to see others being happy for him about his personal life for once. Javi just smiles, soft and warm, and guides him to the living room in the suite. His mother had stopped by Javi's room earlier, when Yuzuru was doing some interview or another, and left a few container with Yuzu's favorites. They open all of them and start eating directly out of them, not bothering with dishes, when Javi's phone beeps. He checks it and sees a new message from Jason.

Jason paces the halls impatiently. He knows it's late in Japan, but he really needs to talk to Javier ASAP. He thinks about calling him, but he doesn't want to wake the older in case he's asleep. So he types a message and is surprised to see Javier answering right away. Oh, man...

Jason releases a breathe he didn't know he had been holding. He feels kind of sad for his friends, and still a little guilty. He cannot imagine having to hide his love from the entire world with it watching their every move. He sighs, wishing he could talk to Shoma, but he promised not to tell.

Oh well, it won't be long until someone else catches up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Wanna throw rotten tomatoes my way? (Please don't) Comments are super welcomed, the door is wide open for them. Also, I felt kinda bad for making Jason a teeny tiny bit mean in this, he's like walking talking sunshine. 
> 
> Yuzu's first tag says #wedding


	4. #Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru looks like his eyes are about to pop out of their sockets. Javier is looking at him with a worried kind of grimace on his face.
> 
> "Habi..." Yuzu looks up to him. "Busted..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-ho hello, you lovely and wonderful people! New chapter coming right up! I hope you guys like it and like always, English is no my first language so forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuzuru fidgets under the covers, snuggling closer to Javi and willing himself to go back to sleep. There's a beeping coming from somewhere near him and he just wants to sleep, dammit! Is it that much to ask for?! All he wants is to stay in bed a little longer, hugging the living daylights out of Javi and sleeping peacefully, but the phone just won't stop ringing!

He lets out a little growl under his breathe and carefully detaches himself from the older, sitting on the bed and reaching for his phone on the nightstand. He checks the notifications: his security detail, his mother asking if they'll have time to stop by home before they leave, that annoying JSF lady from the other day (_how in hell did she get his number?!_). Huh. A text from Brian.

He smiles when he sees it.

He pouts. Brian was supposed to congratulate him and ask him about an invitation and all that, not training! Under any other circumstances, he'd be eager to get back to training, but with his upcoming nuptials, right now he wants to give his all to preparing their wedding. He feels a soft kiss to his naked shoulder and smiles, humming contently when Javi sits by his side.

"What's got you pouting so early in the morning?" he asks and Yuzu scoffs.

"Brian! He text to congratulate for wedding and then talk about training! _Iyada~_!

Javi laughs and kisses his cheek, Yuzu's pout coming back. He's tempted to kiss it away, but he knows the Japanese won't let him anywhere near his lips with morning breathe.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day in which Yuzuru Hanyu, my obsessive training mate, would complain for someone talking about training."

The Japanese stands, stopping right in front of Javi and the Spaniard gulps. Last night had been impromptu and kind of reckless, seeing as they had the last show to skate today. But Yuzuru looked positively sinful in his Masquerade costume and those jeans from the finale hadn't helped, either. Then he went and landed that quad Lutz and Javier was torn between killing him for disregarding his ankle or kissing him silly in front of thousands because it was so good and he had worked so hard to get it back. In the end, they had stumbled into Yuzu's hotel room and Javier ended up making sweet, slow, passionate love to him. They didn't bother with pajamas after their shower and just went to bed.

Javi kind of regrets it now, because he wants nothing more than taking Yuzu back to bed and have him moaning his name. He gulps again.

"Hmph!" Yuzu crosses his arms and playfully glares at the older. "Bad Habi. Bad boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend, am I?"

Yuzu's body stiffens when he hears those words, but then Javi is hugging him from behind and playfully nibbling on his ear lobe.

"I'm your fiance, cariño."

"Right. Bad fiance..." there's no heat, no playfulness. Yuzuru is kind of out of breath. "Habi..." is all it takes.

And if they have to rush to get dressed after a very satisfying shower because one of Yuzu's bodyguards is ringing the doorbell non-stop, well. No one needs to know about that.

Javi gets the '_okay_' text from Yuzu and he leaves the room. He takes his bags and practically runs to the shuttle, settling in the back and checking his messages. He has one from his mother telling him she found the perfect venue for the wedding and he answers telling her that's Yuzu's choice. There are some from the ROI staff, telling him about sales and agreements and whatnots. He'll get on those later. And there's one from Brian. He smiles.

He grimaces. If Yuzuru were here, he'd burn holes in the screen seeing Marina being mentioned. Even though it had been a fake relationship and Marina was nothing more than a good friend who had been willing to help, Yuzuru still doesn't like to talk about her.

Javier gets it, he really does. For almost a year, the Japanese had to listen to people in the rink, in social media and around their community talk about how pretty Marina is, how good they look together, so on and so forth. He still feels guilty for putting the younger through that, but it had to be done. The Japanese and Spanish federations had reminded him of his image, of Yuzu's image. More importantly, a year ago Yuzuru was not ready to tell the world about them, and that's what had pushed Javi to asking Marina for that ridiculous favor. He looks out the window, they're here. Last show of the tour and then... His smile widens.

It's early in the morning and they're both panting as they settle on their business class seats. They had overslept and nearly miss their train but they made it. Well, they nearly missed the first train. It had been fun, sneaking around with Javi as they tried to make sure they bodyguards were not following them. Yuzuru left them a note explaining he was going first.

He is coming home. He can't wait to see his parents, his sister and brother-in-law. To sleep in his bed and wake up staring at his ceiling, still covered in shiny golden stars. To show Javi his city... He smiles when he feels his head on his shoulder and thinks that's a great idea. It's almost two and a half hours to Utsunomiya, he might as well sleep some more.

They make it to the second train much more relaxed, and Javi's brows shoot up when Yuzuru walks in first-class. Of course, he thinks and shakes his head fondly. Yuzuru is babbling on and on about all the things he wants to show Javi and how he truly cannot wait to be home. Javier smiles. He's lived away from his family for quite some time, but he still gets to go home like a regular person, with only the occasional '_aren't you that skater?_' or I-know-your-face look from people. Yuzuru doesn't get that and Javi aches for him at seeing his eyes go dull, hiding his pain behind a smile and a soft _'that's okay, next time_' whenever he's told he can't go home.

So he listens intently, Yuzuru still talking in a weird but endearing mix of Japanese and English. The hour-long ride feels short and soon they're standing on the station, Javi carrying their shared suitcase as Yuzu practically drags him to a taxi. The Japanese is almost bouncing on his seat with excitement, and answers animatedly to whatever the driver asks.

Twenty minutes later, Yuzuru is bursting through the door, screaming '_tadaima_' at the top of his lungs and hugging his father tightly, while Javi watches from the genkan, carefully taking off his shoes. Mr. Hanyu greets him and welcomes him, as nice and polite as always. Yumi hugs her son and then Javi, asking him if he's hungry. He smiles at her and is about to reply when a little yelp comes from the living room. They all go to see what is going on and find Yuzuru sitting on a chair, eyes about to pop out of their sockets and Javi is instantly worried. He grimaces when Yuzu lets out another little scream. He turns to look at Javi with wide eyes and a fearful expression.

"Habi..." Yuzu looks up to him. "Busted..."

Yuzuru passes him the phone and Javi read the texts, his eyes too widening when he sees he conversation.

"_Bueno... pues eso_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Do I deserve chocolate cookies?! BTW, Shoma's (and sometimes Yuzu's) bad English is done on purpose, so there. Comments are amazing and always more than welcomed (and I promise to answer all of them tonight)
> 
> Translations time!
> 
> "Iyada~!" --> cute way to say 'no' in Japanese.
> 
> "Tadaima" --> I'm home
> 
> "Bueno... pues eso." --> Well, there's that


	5. #Gasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru talks to Shoma and learns some interesting things about his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I know it's been long, but it's back. Honestly, I put this fic aside because I wasn't in the mood for all the editing, and the two chapter I had ready I didn't quite like so... I remade them and this is the first of them! I hope you enjoy it! It's between Yuzu and Shoma so, even if the text is all in English, just imagine they're speaking in Japanese, yeah? 
> 
> Without further ado, here's the chapter!!

He had retreated to his room as soon as he got over the initial shock. He really didn't want Shoma to be mad at him, so he texted him and waited. And waited. And... waited. But no reply. Feeling dejected and a little sick in his stomach, he made his way back down when his mother called for lunch. Javi was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, a soft smile on his lips and his hand held out. Yuzuru took it and let the other tuck him in his arms, that feeling of being completely safe from the world enveloping him again.

"Shoma is mad." Yuzu said, his voice little and pathetic around the lump he felt in his throat. "He is really mad at me."

"I'm sure he isn't, _cielo_." Javi replied reassuringly, kissing the top of his head softly. "He's probably just shocked and needs time to process it"

"He didn't reply..." Yuzu sniffed.

"Give him time, Yuzu"

He nodded and they sat down with the rest, Yuzuru trying his best to put on a smile, but he saw the exact moment his mother knew there was something wrong. He was extremely thankful she didn't say anything. Lunch was a lively affair, and Yuzuru couldn't help the smile spreading in his lips when Javi started making use of his Japanese, which he had been learning for almost a year now. They were laughing about his brother-in-law's co-worker flirting with their boss's wife without knowing who she was, when his phone beeped. He jumped a little in his sit and immediately checked his phone.

A text from Shoma.

"Excuse me!"

He left the table and ran up the stairs back to his room, unlocking his phone hastily and reading the Shoma's reply.

Yuzu smiled at his phone. Shoma really knew him well.

Yuzuru felt like his jaw was going to unhinged. JASON AND SHOMA?!! When had that happened?! And why didn't he know?! He sobered at that thought. Shoma and Jason probably didn't say anything for the same reason he and Javi hadn't. There was a soft knock on his door and Javi's head poking in. 

"Shoma replied?"

"You are never going to believe this!" Yuzuru said, gesturing for Javi to sit next to him. "Shoma and Jason are dating!"

Javi's eyebrows shot up almost to his hair, and he chuckled. They'd make a cute couple.

"Oh? That's unexpected."

"Wait, Shoma replied."

Yuzuru scoffed. That little- ugggh. He turned to Javi, eyes shining with determination and grabbed his shoulders. 

"Javi, teach me Spanish!"

"Yuzu, _cielo_, I've been trying for years-"

"Well, try harder and teach me Spanish, dammit!"

Javier laughed. He found it hilarious whenever Yuzuru would curse in English. He hugged him and kissed his cheek, Yuzuru turning his face so he could peck his lips. They kissed for a while and laid down next to each other when they parted, hands clasped tightly together. 

"Whatever you want, _mi vida_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know in the comments, they're always super welcomed!! I'll update the next chapter I have ready in a few!
> 
> Translation time!
> 
> "Para tu información SÍ hablo español" --> For your information, I DO speak Spanish (no you don't Yuzu, Javi's just too soft for you and does whatever you want him to. He is WHIPPED)


	6. #Where #Which

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javi and Yuzu start feeling the pressure of planning a wedding.
> 
> And they say being a high performance athlete is hard... HAH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hello!! So, another update! Was supposed to it right after the one before... but I went and lost the edits I had... Yay me *facepalms hard* Anyway, here's a new chapter, with a little time skip. Hope you enjoy it.

Yuzuru is back in Toronto and he can't say he's sad about it. Of course, he misses home and his family and actually being able to communicate with other people without frying his brain looking for words; but Japan is always hectic, people following him everywhere, needing security all the time and not being allowed out and about just like everyone else... so being back in his Toronto apartment with his mother is a welcomed relief from the pressure back home, even if only for a couple of days. 

It's a fine Friday morning and he's happy to just lazy around, his mom in the kitchen arranging the groceries they just bought, TV program on the background. He has his laptop on his lap and his phone in one hand, checking his to-do list. Not his training and competing schedule, or his school program. But the most stressful to-do list he's ever had to complete.

He opens his gallery and looks at the pictures of the two venues he likes the most. There's just one teeny, tiny problem. There are over ten-thousand kilometers between one and the other. He sighs and opens his Instagram. He's found it a good outlet for his frustrations about wedding planning. He selects both images, makes sure they're visible but not overly recognizable, writes a short caption and hits 'post'.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out dramatically, catching his mother's attention. She comes closer to him and squeezes his shoulder gently.

"Wedding problems?" her voice is light, but she's clearly teasing him.

"_Hai_" he lets his head drop on the table with a dull thud. "_Muzukashi..._"

She chuckles and pats his shoulder twice. Yuzuru looks up at her and groans. She has that face, the one she always has when she's about to say-

"Told you so" she laughs and Yuzu groans again. "Both Keta-san and I told you, but you two lovebirds wouldn't listen"

"_Kaa-san_" he whines, looking at her with pleading eyes. "_Tasukete!_"

Suddenly she sobers, her face serious and her eyes focused on the second point on his to-do list.

"I think, first of all, you two need to decide where you want to get married." Yumi pauses, thinking. "You know you're marriage won't be legally recognized in Japan, but you can have your ceremony there."

"I know, but-"

"In Spain, however, you both can marry legally." Yumi smiles softly. "Have an actual marriage certificate"

"_Hai..._" his voice is soft.

"You also have to consider what will happen once the press finds out." Yumi gently sets her hand on his thigh when he stiffens. "Marrying in Japan means a higher risk of press and fans flooding the wedding. I hope you understand this."

"I know that, but..." he sighs. His mother is right, as always.

"But nothing." she says and gets up. "I just gave you the logical reasons why Spain is a better choice. But marriage is not about logic, Yuzuru. Stop trying to plan your wedding entirely with your head. Where does your heart want to marry Javier?"

Yuzuru looks at her, his eyes wide. That's right, it's not just any person he's marrying. It's Javier. _His Habi_. And he knows the Spaniard would do everything and anything in his power to make him happy.

Javier tunes out whatever the sales clerk says about this type of flower, that arrangement or the other. To be honest, he has no idea why he agreed to chose the flowers for their wedding. He knows absolutely nothing about flowers! He's heard so many flower names by now they are all jumbled in his brain. His nose is also starting to itch from all the pollen flying around in the store. The lady smiles at him and he smiles back in a futile attempt to make it look like he's paying attention, but his mother is glaring holes in his skull behind him.

"These are some samples of arrangements we've made for other weddings" the sales lady says, turning to leave. "Take all the time you need."

Javier smiles and so does his mother. As soon as the lady is gone, his mother slaps the back of his head like she used to when he was younger and procrastinating on his studies.

"_¡Ay, mamá!_" he rubs the spot and pouts at her. "What was that for?"

"Not paying attention" she deadpans. "You and _Yusu_ decided to plan this wedding on your own, so pay attention."

"I honestly have no idea which flowers to choose, _mamá_." he sighs. "We don't even know where we are getting married yet. Yuzu is having a hard time deciding between Spain and Japan."

His mother looks at him sympathetically. She had tried to help them find a venue, but Javier had turned her suggestions down in two seconds flat, saying it was Yuzuru's choice where they get married. She of course wanted her son to get married in Spain, but at the same time, she had felt so incredibly proud of Javier for letting Yuzuru choose.

She knows it will be hard for her son once the public finds out about their relationship and their marriage, but they are Spanish, and live in a society where same-sex marriage is legal and accepted. Unlike Japan.

He smiles at her son and puts an arm around his shoulder. Whether the stubborn couple want it or not, they are in need of some motherly advise, and she's sure Yumi will help Yuzuru as well.

"The only thing you can do is take care of the tasks you took for yourself, Javi." he looks at her, eyes a little lost and frightened. "You have to choose the flowers. So choose the flowers."

"_Mamá._.."

"That way when _Yusu_ is ready to choose the where, you'll be ready too"

Javier smiles and kisses his mother's cheek. Perhaps a little help wouldn't be so bad after all. He does the same thing Yuzuru did.

His phone rings five minutes after posting the photos. It's a video call and his smile softens when he sees the caller.

Yuzuru.

Flower, venues, guests don't matter.

The whole world will have to wait.

"_Hola, mi amor_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think in the comments!! BTW, Yumi calls Javi's mom Keta because her name is Enriqueta. Can you imagine a Japanese person trying to roll that r? Hard. So I give her a nickname that Yumi could pronounce. Also, Javi's mom calls Yuzuru 'Yusu' because she has a hard time with that 'z' sound (so do I. It's hard!)
> 
> Translations time!
> 
> Jason's comment --> Get married in Japan!  
Shoma's comments --> I think he meant the venue... / I don't want to
> 
> "Muzukashi" --> (it's) hard  
"Kaa-san" --> Mom  
"Tasukete!" --> Help me!  
"Hola, mi amor" --> Hello, my love


	7. #Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is great, amazing and Javi is the absolute best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!! New chapter yay~! So, I've decided to set a schedule for updates for this fic, and it will be updated on Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays. So there you go!
> 
> Usual thing, English is not my first language and blah blah blah...
> 
> Enjoy some fluff!

Javier wakes up when his alarm starts ringing. He groans. This is not supposed to be happening… uggh. The things he does for love. He gets up slowly and grimaces when his bones crack. Yeah, twenty plus something years of skating will do that.

He checks his phone and, for once, he doesn’t see any notifications. Good. Peace and quiet is what he needs to settle the butterflies in his stomach. It’s been quite some time since he’s done something like this and he’s excited. He unlocks his phone and messages Yuzuru.

He must be sleeping still. Javier decides to go about his day. He has some breakfast and checks his email, glasses perched a little low on his nose and he starts answering his emails. Revolution on Ice, Flamenco on Ice, sponsors, appearances, university, wedding plans.

He spends the next three hours engrossed on everything that needs to get done before he can- his phone beeps twice and his heart jumps in his chest.

Yuzuru is still half asleep when they arrive in the hotel they’ll be staying at for Autumn Classics. He practically sleepwalks into the hotel lobby and his mother has to grab his shoulder to make sure he doesn’t run into a wall. Once they have completed their check-in, Yuzuru plops on his bed. It’s comfy and soft and he almost falls asleep again, but he decides to check his schedule for the day first. He unlocks the device and smiles softly when he sees the messages from Javi.

He texted a few hours ago, definitely earlier than he’s usually up. Or not, since Javi is in Spain and there’s a six hours difference between them. He answers the messages quickly, a silly and loving smile on his face.

Hmphh! He checks his phone again but nothing. Oh well, Javi is in Spain and probably having one of his beloved siestas. There’s a knock on the door. He drops the phone on the bed and goes to check.

“Mom, I’m okay.” He sighs as he makes his way. “I was just about to-“

His words get caught in his throat when he opens the door and there he is.

“Good to know you’re okay” he smiles. “But I’m hardly your mom”

Yuzuru gapes like a fish.

“Can I come in?”

The next second finds Yuzuru with his legs wrapped around Javi’s waist, arms around his neck and kissing fiercely. They make their way in the room like that, Javi closing the door with his foot. They part when their lungs start burning and Yuzuru hugs Javi like a koala, mumbling in his neck.

“What are you doing here?”

“Training for Japan Open” Javi mumbles, playing with the hair on his nape. “Thought I’d pay a visit to my fiancé and wish him good luck on his first competition of the season.”

Yuzuru smiles. Javi is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? My Yuzuvier feelings went haywire when Javi showed up at ACI out of no where and they both look so happy, and that hug and... yeah, you get the idea.  
Please drop a comment letting me know what you think! Kudos are also super welcomed!
> 
> One more thing, if you guys wanna know how Javi proposed, you can read it in my first Inktober 2019 story :)


	8. #Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru's theory: having Javi back at Cricket Club is both a blessing and a curse.
> 
> Jun Hwan proves Yuzuru right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hello!! It's back!! Ehem... I know it's been too long, but tbh I just didn't know how to go on with it. Every time I opened PS, the ideas just left me. But I survived! I'm a survivor! *insert Destiny's Child here* Ehem... Without further ado, please enjoy!

Having Javi around again is both a blessing and a curse.

A blessing because it’s so easy for them to fall into old patterns, routines that became cemented in their very cores through seven years of doing them again and again.

A curse, because Yuzuru has never been immune to Javi’s charms on the ice- or off it, to be honest. There’s a raptured look on his face, a cheeky smile when he looks around to see if Brian’s there before he launches into that beautiful quad Salchow of his. That is also part of the curse, Yuzuru thinks.

It’s late afternoon and the sun is setting when Yuzuru makes his way to the locker room, exhausted but happy. Today was a good day, his jumps were behaving for him and his step sequence looked better than yesterday. He hums a song under his breath and opens the door to find Javier there, naked except for the towel hanging low on his hips. He gulps. Another part of the curse.

“Hey you” Javi’s voice is soft and he smiles at Yuzuru’s dumb expression. “See anything interesting?”

It snaps Yuzu back to the here and now and he walks towards Javi, a delicate finger following the lines and dips of his abs before dropping it and sighing.

“I have not missed this.” He says and Javi laughs. Next thing he knows, there are hands cupping his face and slightly chapped lips on his. It’s so risky, he thinks. Anyone could walk in and- Javi bites softly on his lower lip and all caution flies out the window. He melts into the kiss, returning it with equal passion until-

Snap.

The sound of a camera shutter going off makes them jump away from each other and turn to the door, where a shocked Jun Hwan stands, phone in his hand and camera pointed at them. There’s another beep from the phone, the sound of a message being sent. They pale.

“_세상에_…” Jun Hwan says, voice soft and shaky. “You…”

He turns around and runs away before the couple can say anything. They look at each other, a shiver passing them and whip their heads towards their bags when their phones start beeping incessantly. Yuzuru looks at Javier with concern written all over his face, lower lip between his teeth.

“Well…” Javi says, putting on his clothes and motioning for Yuzuru to do the same. “It was bound to happen sooner or later. Might as well get it over with”

“Hai…” Yuzuru takes a deep breath and checks his phone. He winces when he sees all the messages.

Javi takes his hand and entwines their fingers, bringing it to his lips to kiss it. Yuzuru smiles.

“Ready?” Javi asks, squeezing his hand a little and smiling.

“With you?” Yuzuru says. “For anything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know in the comments, which I love love love!


End file.
